


Quickening

by thecarlysutra



Series: Mated [3]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: It was well past midnight, and Ice lay awake feeling the baby kick. He was six months pregnant, and a lot had happened in the past four months.





	Quickening

  
It was well past midnight, and Ice lay awake next to Maverick, listening to him snore quietly. It didn’t annoy him; it was cute, like a puppy snoring, and it had become the soundtrack to his nights.

Ice was six months pregnant, and a lot had happened in the past four months.

He was married and registered to his alpha. They’d told their CO about their relationship, the marriage, and the baby, and it had gone a lot smoother than Ice had imagined. Omegas were still rare in the service, but not as rare as when he’d joined at eighteen, almost fifteen years ago, and he’d held his own. People thought it was a good match. It was time they both settled down.

They’d done that, too. They’d bought a place together, a house big enough for a family in a nice suburb, and they were together all the time. They woke up together; they went to bed together. They ate together and watched TV together and bumped into each other in the bathroom while brushing their teeth. For a long time, Ice had imagined he would hate that. It had nothing to do with Maverick; he thought he’d hate sharing so much of himself with anyone. It turned out he didn’t. He didn’t hate it at all, and that had everything to do with Maverick. Maverick who had married him. Maverick who had painted the nursery and was underlining names in a baby book. Maverick who had given him a pair mark, who had marched into Captain Pine’s office and said, without his shoulders slouching an inch, that he had been having an affair with Ice for three years, and he was going to make it official now. Maverick who loved him. Maverick who honest to God loved him. 

Maverick's baby, who they were calling Gnat after the Fo-141, the smallest fighter jet ever built, did another somersault, and Ice's breath went shallow for a moment. She was a dancer, little Gnat. In truth, Ice liked it, feeling her movement inside him, but it did keep him up a lot of nights. He put his hand over her in his belly, thinking maybe that would reassure her, but then he felt something he hadn't felt before, and he shook Maverick awake. 

"'severythingokay?" Maverick mumbled, all one word, and Ice grabbed his hand. 

"Come here," he said. "Wake up. You need to feel this." 

Maverick blinked sleep out of his eyes, and scooted closer. Ice pressed Maverick's hand to his belly, right over Gnat. Maverick frowned, and then Gnat kicked again, and his eyes widened. 

"Is that…?" 

Ice grinned. "That's your baby, Daddy. I haven't felt her kick outside my belly until now, and I knew you'd want me to wake you." 

"You're absolutely right," Maverick said, voice a bit hushed with awe. He put both hands on Ice's belly. Gnat spun and she kicked, and Maverick grinned. "She's a little gymnast." 

"A dancer." 

"Sure, sure." He bent down close, speaking into Ice's navel. "Hey, Gnat. It's your daddy. I like your dance moves. Is that hip hop? I dig it." Ice laughed, and Maverick shushed him. "We're having a serious conversation here, Iceman, come on." To Gnat: "I can't wait to meet you. But maybe you should settle down for the night, let your papa get some sleep."

Miraculously, Gnat settled. Maverick turned his grin to Ice. "She's a good girl. She listens to me." He settled back against the pillows, holding an arm out. "Come here, Papa." 

Ice fit himself into Maverick's embrace, snuggled in, his head over Maverick's heart. He felt it thrum against his cheek, and sighed, letting his eyes drift closed. 

"Love you," Maverick whispered. "Goodnight." 

_Love you, too,_ Ice thought, but he was asleep before he could say it.  



End file.
